I'll Wait Forever
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Chihiro is 16, going to school, and is haunted by dreams, and a certain promise she made to someone. She meets that someone, but can't remember him. He's an old friend, from a memory. R&R PLZ! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

AN: Hey people, this is my first "Spirited Away" fan fiction. I hope you all like it. Please read, and review, and ENJOY! This is only the opening, not the real chapter, yet. That's next.  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
I'm running. Breathing hard. Sweat fell down my face. Something's not right. Something's terribly wrong. My feet hurt. I can't see. Everything's black. Arms wrap around my waist. They pick me up. I'm being held. Someone's holding me.  
  
I hear his breathing. I feel his heart beat. His hand moves to my hair. His lips press on mine. My vision clears. I still can't see his face. I don't know his name. But I know who he is. He is my soul mate. My other half. I've been searching for him. He's found me.  
  
"Not yet," he whispered through my hair. "I'm still coming. Wait for me." His lips press mine again. He walks away from me. "I'll wait forever!" I cried out to him. He vanished.  
  
I'm waiting. 


	2. Part I

Part I  
  
"Chihiro!" My mother yelled for me from down the stairs of our two-story home on the hill outside of town. I grabbed my backpack on my way as I rushed out of my room, my hair still a mess, my socks not matching, and my clothes all ruffled.  
  
"What?" I yelled back as I ran down the stairs, flying really, rushing into the kitchen past my angry mother. I quickly threw open the cupboard, grabbed a cup and slammed it shut, my mother cringing at the sound.  
  
"Chihiro, you're late again," her mother said mockingly.  
  
I downed the last of the milk I had poured for myself, wiped my face from the milk mustache over my lips, and ran past my mother again. "I know! I'm late! Karee is waiting for me!"  
  
I heard my friend Karee's car honk a few times, and I knew she was angry I was late. "Bye mom!" I yelled as I slipped on my shoes and ran out of the house. She was still yelling at me as I ran to the car, but I ignored her and jumped into the passenger seat of Karee's car. She began to drive, not wanting to hear my mother yelling just as bad as me, and we left for school.  
  
I sighed and hit my head on the back of the seat. Karee laughed at me, and I made a face at her. "What's so funny?"  
  
She pulled down the mirror over my head and pointed at my reflection. "You're a mess, that's what's so funny!"  
  
I gasped at the girl I saw in the mirror. My hair still looked like a bed- head, my make-up was just thrown on, and my shirt was on backwards. I quickly fixed my shirt, making sure I wore some worthy pants (which I was thank goodness), and got out my make-up from my backpack and started to fix my disaster.  
  
"Guessing by the way you look, I bet that party was fun," Karee said, paying attention to the road.  
  
I nodded, smiling too, as I put on my eyeliner.  
  
"And was He there?"  
  
I nodded again, "yep!"  
  
She laughed lightly, "did you talk to him this time?"  
  
That time my smile vanished.  
  
"Chihiro!" She yelled at me. "You've got to talk to him dang-it!"  
  
I laughed a little, "I will, I will."  
  
She shook her head, "you better talk to him soon, or I'll take him."  
  
I nodded and started to put on the rest of my make-up. Yeah, Karee would take him if I don't talk to him soon. She's a good friend, but she just doesn't like to see a guy go to waste. Sure I get mad a few times, but I get over it. I get a feeling that it wasn't meant to be anyways. But Kal, he's different. He's something else. Somehow, it feels like I've met him before. Somewhere... somehow...  
  
Karee swerved into the parking spot, knocking me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I looked at her, but she was already out of the car, so I jumped out myself.  
  
"Hurry up!" She called, already walking in the direction of our first class. "We're late as it is!"  
  
I quickly followed, shoving things into my backpack as I walked, and joined her in the classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
I was running, trying to escape something. Men. They were following me. All of them were calling out my name. I ran for dear life, trying to escape their lust, their passion, their desires. My legs were beginning to hurt, and I could run no longer. The men caught up with me, and started touching me.  
  
"No!" I screamed, trying to kick and free myself from their grips. "I made a promise to him!"  
  
"Forget that promise!" They screamed back at me. "Forget him! He won't return for you! He won't find you!"  
  
I forced back tears in my eyes, still kicking, still screaming. Anger filled in me, but I couldn't get free from them. They ripped off my clothing to my under garments, and I was lying on the ground, defeated. I was too afraid to move, too afraid to say anything, too afraid to do something to save my life. I would die here, and I would never get to see him again.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
The men turned around, looking at a young man. I couldn't see his face, but I knew who he was. He came back! He's found me!  
  
"Leave her alone," he said, his tone icy cold. He walked past the men, and they cleared a path for him to walk towards me.  
  
They didn't move, though. They stood there, watching him with blood red eyes. He turned his head to them, glared at each and every one of them. "GO!"  
  
They ran away, their tales between their legs, running for dear life. The man that stood before he lifted me up and took the coat off of his back and wrapped it over my shoulders. I held onto it, my face heated up like fire.  
  
"Chihiro, are you keeping your promise?" He asked me.  
  
I nodded, "I will wait, no matter how long it takes."  
  
He touched my cheek gently and I felt shivers run up my spine. "No matter how long?"  
  
I nodded, "I will wait forever if I have to."  
  
Although I could not see it, I knew he was smiling. I smiled back, and closed my eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Chihiro!"  
  
I jumped from my seat, awaken from my light snooze, and I blushed. I fell asleep in the middle of class! Oh great, just great. My teacher, Mrs. Kilata, was glaring at me with cold eyes. I shrugged, "sorry, please continue, I'll pay attention."  
  
The class giggled, and I rubbed the back of my head. Mrs. Kilata went back to her lesson, but my mind drifted to the dream I just had.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Hey!! What did you think?? Pretty cool, huh?? Wells, here is the review I got!!  
  
Reply!  
  
Palmtree-Epiphany: Great! I hope I can keep your attention with the rest of my story! Please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^ 


	3. Part II

AN: Hey y'all! What's up? Wells, I don't know what to say... OH! If you guys like Witch Hunter Robin, please read the story by Strawberrylover, ok? Okay, it's really good, ok? Okay, now on to my story!  
  
Replies!  
  
Lanie Kay-Aleese: I got skills! I got skills!!!! YAY!!! Okay, thanks so much! Please keep reading!  
  
laughard72: lol, please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Electric Fire: No-face kind of scares me... from the movie? The black shadowy dude? He scares me a little. Wells, that's okay! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Please keep reading!  
  
Kagome Sengoku(): Chihiro will find out soon, don't worry, but it might take a while, ok? Wells, don't worry about not reviewing to my prologue, it's okay. Wells, please keep reading! Glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Palmtree-Epiphany: AH! Eyeballs glued to the screen!!! NOO!!!! Quick! Someone get me some remover! Okay, don't worry, it won't hurt. Pulls your eyes off of the screen slowly =P lol, j/k! I know what you mean! Please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Mokona(): I updated, sorry you can't wait! Please keep reading though! I don't want to loose a good fan!!!  
  
crimson-fantasy: Oh, the men part, that was to show that even though other men are coming at her, she would still wait for Him!! That's the meaning of that dream, but she doesn't know what it means yet, so don't tell Chihiro!! Lol, thanks, though. Yeah, the make up, ok, Karee changed Chihiro a little, but she's still a tomboy, so no worries! Don't worry, she's going to play with the guys in this chapter, so, she's still the same!! No worries!! Please keep reading!! And thanks!!  
  
RobinluvsAmon   
  
Part II  
  
I sat alone in a dark room, with only a small light to keep me company. I held my shoulders with my arms, trying to stay warm in the cold room. I licked my lips, and slowly whispered, "his name... what is his name?"  
  
He's been haunting my dreams, my mind, and my thoughts. I don't know his name! I don't know his face! Is he looking for me? Is he waiting for me? Did he find me? What do I have to do to find him? Tell me, someone...  
  
I must know. He is my mate, I must find him soon before it's too late. What will he say when he finds me? What will he do? What will I do? What will I say? Will I stutter? Will I blush? Will I fall? I need to know...  
  
He's haunting me, calling for me, but I can't hear him... I have to follow that quiet, soft voice. I have to find him!  
  
I whispered slowly, "be still, my heart, not much longer now."  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, seeing my window as I looked ahead. I lay on my side, under the covers on my bed. The sun was shining, but the blinds blocked the rays from my eyes. I yawned, pulling my arms out from under the covers to stretch. I moaned, forcing myself out of my bed.  
  
"Chihiro!" My mother yelled for me.  
  
"What?" I yelled back, walking to my closet to pick out some clothes.  
  
"Good, you're awake." She knocked on the door and then walked inside. "It's almost noon, what were you doing all night?"  
  
I picked a pair of stretchy black pants and a gray T-shirt. "I was doing homework, talking with friend online, just doing what I always do at night."  
  
"Well, you've got to stop," she said, a firm look on her face. "You need to get more sleep. Your finals are coming up soon."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "it's okay, I've got straight A's, the teachers love me, I'll do fine."  
  
Mom put her hands on her hips and gave me a firm look. "Chihiro, just where are you going today?"  
  
I picked a small hair-tie for my hair and looked at her. "I'm playing baseball with some guys from school today. You do remember I'm in their league, right?"  
  
She rolled her eyes but nodded, "yes, of course."  
  
"Good, because the game's in a half hour, so if you don't mind, can you get out of my room so I can get dressed?"  
  
She left, and shut the door behind her. I locked it after she shut it, and started to get changed.  
  
After changing, and hearing another lecture from my mom, I ran down the steps of my house and towards the park just three blocks away. The sun was gleaming down on me, and I hid my eyes under my black cap. Little children played in the yards as I passed by them, some of them waving as me as I walked by. I waved back, smiling at their little faces.  
  
The park was right there, and I saw the guys practicing out on the field. I ran up to catch up with them. Once they saw me, they waved. The tallest with the brown hair was Jon, he was throwing the ball to a little shorter version of himself, Jay. The rest of the guys were practicing their swinging, and their names, from left to right, Kevin, Rick, Nick, Danny, Ethan, Tyson, and Freddie.  
  
"Chihiro!" Danny said, walking up to me. "You were almost late!"  
  
I laughed and hugged him. His big arms hugged me back, "I know! I know! But I'm on time!"  
  
"Barely!" Tyson said, throwing me a mitt. I caught it and put it on my left hand. "Okay, you guys ready to kick ass?"  
  
They laughed, so did I, and we saw the other team, the Jackhammers, running out onto the field, wearing dark blue shirts and white pants. I lifted an eyebrow, wondering who in the world made their uniforms. Then I looked at the guys from my team, the Terrible Tyrants, and noticed that we didn't even have uniforms. I shrugged it off and pulled my hat down a bit. I hit my fist into my mitt, and glared at the team captain of the other team.  
  
"You ready to loose?" I said, just a common question, and a smile on my lips.  
  
He smiled back, "aren't you supposed to be at the mall, little lady?" The Jackhammers laughed. The Terrible Tyrants walked up closer to me, glaring coldly at the Jackhammers.  
  
"Don't be talking about her!" Freddie yelled. "She's a valued member of our team!"  
  
"What position does she play? Score keeper?" A short Jackhammer said.  
  
I glared at him, "what are you, the real version of a 'short' stop?"  
  
The Jackhammers started yelling and cussing, and most of the Terrible Tyrants started cussing and yelling back. I even joined in, I didn't like being made fun of just because I'm a girl.  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
We all shut up and looked to the side, there was a guy standing there, and I felt my heart beat faster. He had dark hair reaching down to his chin, all straight, and his eyes were piercing. I knew him... I didn't know where I met him, but I could feel it down in my bones that I knew him.  
  
He walked up to the middle of both teams, everyone's eyes watching him. "If you are supposed to play a game, then take your anger out while playing. Don't use words, that would only stall the game."  
  
Tyson, our team captain straightened up, and the other team captain straightened his back as well.  
  
"Fine!" They shouted and we went into the field while the Jackhammers went to the dugout to bat first. I hesitated, taking one last look at that guy before taking my place as third baseman. He kept his eyes on me, watching me as I stood my ground. I couldn't play with him watching me. I would mess up.  
  
I ran up to Tyson on the other end of the field. "What is it, Chihiro?" He asked me, looking concerned as I looked at him.  
  
"I can't play right now," I said.  
  
"Why not? We need you out there. This is the best team in the league. We need to you help us beat their ass."  
  
I shook my head, "I just can't play."  
  
Tyson looked out onto the field, "is it that guy that just showed up?"  
  
I hesitated, then nodded slowly.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it under control." He waved at the guy, and he started to walk over here. I felt my face heat up like fire, so I pulled my hat down more to hide my face. He stood by my side, and I looked down to the ground.  
  
"Could you please stand somewhere else?" Tyson asked him  
  
'Oh no!' I cried in my mind, 'he's going to hate me!'  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Chihiro here can't play." Tyson said, noticing the way I was acting. "We need her to help win the game. It's really important to us."  
  
"I see," I couldn't see him, but I knew he turned to face to look at me. "I don't want to be a bother to you, Miss."  
  
I nodded, my face hidden under my hat. I couldn't show my face to him yet. I waited until I saw his feet walk away to lift up my face and see Tyson glaring down at me.  
  
"Do you know that guy?" He asked me, giving me a strange look.  
  
I shrugged, "no, I don't think so." With that, I walked back to third base, and got ready for the game. 


	4. Part III

AN: I'll just get to the replies and then the story, ok?  
  
Replies!  
  
M.S.K: Thanks! I hope I updated fast enough!  
  
Shellie: thanks! I hope this part is good, too!  
  
Voice(): Thanks, I hope this one is better. Thanks again! Please keep reading!  
  
ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13: You don't know who it is? Come on, take a BIG guess! Lol, please keep reading! Glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Tamhasowl(): Thanks! I will! Please keep reading!  
  
Kagome Sengoku(): I have talent! YAY! Thanks! Please keep reading!  
  
Mokona (and Shiita)(): lol, thanks... uh... people? Lol, thanks, I hope you keep reading! Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Draechaeli: Wells, you will have to wait to find out why he was at the baseball game. Sorry, I can't spoil it for the other readers just yet! Please keep reading! Glad you like it!  
  
crimson-fantasy: Thanks, yeah, one of the baseball guys do have a crush on her, I'm not saying which one yet. But the rest of them protect her like her brothers would. Well, I know that's not really how brothers act, but, still. Lol, thanks! Please keep reading! Glad you like it!  
  
Lanie Kay-Aleese: Wow, stay away from the sugar... lol, j/k! I'm glad you like it! I like baseball, and the phrases too! Like the softball phrases! Those are so funny! Wells, please keep reading! Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
SeaGal: Thanks! Please keep reading!  
  
nya nya(): It's not the end, don't worry! Thanks! Please keep reading! Glad you like it!  
  
Black Betty: lol, your welcome! Don't want your eyes to be stuck there that would hurt! Ok, please keep reading! Glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Ami  
  
PS. I was RobinluvsAmon, but I changed my name!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spirited Away  
  
Part III  
  
The next day at school, gossip was spreading across campus. Gossip about the game last weekend, which we won, was spreading amongst the jocks and the other sports fans, and then there was gossip about the guy that I felt weird about. Almost every preppy girl in the school came up to me and asked if he was my boyfriend. I replied to them in the same way. "NO! GO AWAY PREP!" The guys from the team were happy, and we celebrated all week. The Jackhammers weren't in a running streak anymore!  
  
I walked to my classroom, still feeling weird about that guy from that weekend. It was bothering me ever since, I knew who he was, but I couldn't remember his name! It was driving me insane! I almost walked up to him to ask him, but then I felt weird again, and I walked away.  
  
Girls stood by the window, looking down at something, probably some new guy, and they were talking loudly. Karee was over there as well, so I figured I could go look, too. I made my way through the girls to look out of the window.  
  
I froze. The school principal was showing around a new kid. And it was the guy from the game! I quickly ran to my seat, all the girls looking at me as I did. I didn't care, let them look. I quickly sat down in my seat, my face heating up like fire, and I know I was blushing noticeably. Karee walked up and slammed her hand on my desk, and I looked up at her.  
  
"What's got you?" She asked.  
  
I looked at my desk, "I don't know."  
  
She looked at my face, and I knew she was studying me. "Is that the guy that's rumored to be your boyfriend?"  
  
I hesitated, then nodded. She gasped, then laughed. "Why are you so ashamed of it? He's hot!"  
  
I managed a weak smile, and yet, I felt like slapping her right then and there for saying that about him. He's mine!  
  
Wait... what was I thinking? I don't even know the guy... do I?  
  
"Miss Chihiro, please come here," the teacher called for me.  
  
I stood up and walked over to her, "yes?"  
  
"The principal would like it if you could show around our new student, Kohaku."  
  
"Sure," I said. Kohaku... that name... I heard it before. She led me away, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He was waiting in the hall, his hair covering his eyes as he looked at the floor while he leaned against the wall. He looked pale... afraid... yet he looked like he was waiting for something.  
  
We stood in front of him, and he didn't even look up at us. I didn't look at him, either; I kept my eyes on the floor.  
  
The teacher coughed and both of us looked at her. "Go ahead, Chihiro, show him around. I'll give you the homework assignment when you get back so you don't miss anything." With that, she walked back to the classroom, leaving me all alone with him.  
  
I looked at him, and gasped, he was standing right in front of me, his green eyes searching my face for something. I felt my face heat up, but I looked away, "shall we go?"  
  
He nodded and we walked down the hall.  
  
"You're name is Chihiro, isn't it?" He asked.  
  
I nodded, "yes, what was yours again? Sorry, I forget easily."  
  
He smiled, "I'm Kohaku, you can call me Haku if you want."  
  
'Haku...' I thought. 'Where had I heard that name before?'  
  
"Rings a bell, doesn't it?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him; he was waiting for me to answer. "Yes... it does..." I answered surprised. "How did you...?"  
  
"Lucky guess," he said, giving his shoulders a shrug. "I can read it in your face."  
  
I smirked and pushed a strand of hair away from my eyes.  
  
"Oh, here, this might help." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pink- jeweled hair-tie. He handed it to me, and I gazed down at it.  
  
(Memory)  
  
I was eleven, and I was standing in front of the Kohaku Lake. I was furious. He hadn't come back yet. He said he would, but he wasn't here. I waited for him, and he's not here. I held the pink-jeweled hair-tie in my hand tightly, afraid to let it go for loosing my memories of him forever.  
  
With an angry scream, I threw it into the lake, hearing the splash a few feet away. I let the hot tears of anger, sadness, and loneliness fall from my eyes and down my face to the floor, ignoring my parents calling for me.  
  
"Good-bye..." I whispered softly as the wind blew in my hair. The wind carried my words to him.  
  
A soft voice called back to me. "Will you wait for me?"  
  
I smiled. It was him, he was calling to me. Tears of joy fell from my eyes, but the loneliness still pained my heart. "I'll wait forever."  
  
"Remember that promise, Chihiro. Remember." With that, the wind stopped, and my mother was cussing at me to get back to the car. I smiled, wiped my tears away and joined them in the car again. But with each step, my memories left me the further I got from the lake. I was afraid to loose them all, so I clung tightly onto the pink-jeweled hair-tie memory for as long as I could.  
  
(End Memory)  
  
"Are you okay, Chihiro?"  
  
I shook my head, coming out of my memory. I looked at him, why did that memory come back to me? And why did he have my hair-tie that I threw in the Kohaku Lake.  
  
Wait... The Kohaku Lake... Kohaku... Haku! It was coming back to me. Slowly, but coming back.  
  
"Haku..." I whispered, as if I was afraid people would hear me. "The... promise... what...?" I shook my head. Too many things were coming to me at once. Haku... a white dragon... the Kohaku Lake... the hair-tie... the promise... a... bathhouse? What was going on with me?  
  
I placed both hands on my head, feeling my heart and mind twist with everything that was being thrown at me. I was falling to my knees and Haku caught me in his arms. I felt tired, weak, and unable to move. Haku lifted me up bridal-style and carried me to a bench where he laid me down.  
  
"Do you remember?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him. "I... I think so..."  
  
He smiled, "I came back." 


	5. Part IV

AN: Hey guys, what's up? Dude, I only got 4 chapters and I got 37 reviews!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!! ::takes a bow in front of the crowd:: YAY! Lol. Ok, ok, on with the replies and then the story!!!  
  
Replies!  
  
AnG3L1c diVa-chan: I left it there so I could keep my fans!!! ::laughs:: I'm glad you like it though... or should I say... LUBB? I'm slow today, mind telling me what that means?? Wells, I hope you keep reading! Thanks!  
  
HitomiSakuraRobin: Okay, okay, I updated!! Please keep reading!!  
  
Electric Fire: They should make a sequel to it!! I'd watch it for sure!!! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks! Please keep reading! CHIHIRO AND KOHAKU FOREVER!!! ::laughs::  
  
Freezingsaphire: Thanks, please keep reading!  
  
Kagome Sengoku(): It's not the end, don't worry!!! Please keep reading!  
  
kyogirl1000: Wow, I'm that good? Thanks!!! Yeah, it is a good thing he didn't tell her. He's going to explain why in this chapter. Wells, please keep reading! Thanks again!  
  
Sennichiwa: Thanks! Please keep reading!  
  
Takako san: I wrote more! Happy?? Please keep reading!!  
  
Neopetmaniac: Wow, I hope I made you happy with updating soon!!! Thanks!! Glad you like it! Please keep reading!  
  
Black Betty: Wow, that's a lot of OMG's ::laughs:: Thanks!!! I'm so glad!!! YAY!!! ::laughs:: I might change my name again, though ::winks and laughs:: Ha, ha. Okay, okay, please keep reading! I'm glad you like it! THANKS AGAIN!!!  
  
M.S.K: THANKS! I LOVE YOU TOO!! Okay, maybe not really. ::laughs:: please keep reading!!  
  
Strawberrylover: You've never seen the movie?? Gosh! You have to see it! Alrighty, I'm glad you liked it even though you haven't seen it! Love you my twin! Please keep reading any of my stories! I gotta check on ours, soon! Laterz!  
  
Ami-SailorMercury  
  
Part IV  
  
I looked at him, his words ringing in my ears. He came back? Did he ever leave? I shook my head, trying to sit up, trying to take everything in at one time. He placed his hand on my shoulder to help me up and steady myself, and I just kept shaking my head.  
  
"This is all a dream, right?" I whispered, placing my hand on my head, my hair falling over my fingers. "I'm just dreaming and I'm going to wake up with my mom yelling at me."  
  
"It's not a dream, Chihiro." Haku whispered back to me. "It's all very real. Don't you remember me?"  
  
I looked at him, stared deep into his eyes. Those eyes... I remember getting lost in those eyes before. But, I don't remember much more. I shook my head, "I only remember a few. It's all too much to take in."  
  
"That's why I couldn't tell you," he said. "I knew it would be a great amount of pressure on you, and I didn't want that to happen to you. I let you remember on your own."  
  
"Then why is it rushing back so fast? I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast."  
  
"Because you are thinking too hard. Try to relax, just let it flow into your memory."  
  
I let out a deep sigh through my nostrils, and closed my eyes.  
  
I began to leave reality, going into a world of my memory. I saw myself, talking with a young boy by a stall of pigs. I talked with him about my parents, and then I shouted out to the pigs. Then another memory came to me. I was trying to help a wounded white dragon, blood flowing from his mouth when he coughed and scars all over his long, slender body. I remembered having to pick out two pigs that were my parents in order to return back home.  
  
Home? I wasn't at home. I was moving... and my dad took the wrong road. We ended up at an old theme park, and my parents began to eat some of the food and turned into pigs. That was when I ran to Yubaba's bathhouse, and met Haku. I became Sen, and I soon forgot my own name. I met friends, like Ren and Kamaji, and I remembered no-face. I could remember how it felt to ride on a white dragon's back, holding onto the horns tightly, and letting the wind blow through my hair, but I was happy. I searched deeper and I saw the eyes of the dragon. I frowned and stared at them deeply.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw those same eyes from the dragon on Haku. I gasped at what I saw and flew backwards, my back crashing into the wooden bench I was sitting on. I cried out in pain, and Haku was over me in an instant.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, looking over me with concerned eyes.  
  
I looked back at him, his eyes shining brightly as he gazed into my face. I tried to remain calm, but it was all so new to me. I couldn't breathe, and I began to choke and gasp for air. Next thing I knew, my vision went black, and I heard him screaming for me.  
  
When I opened my eyes again, I was in the nurse's room. I was lying on the bed, and I felt like a dozen elephants trampled over my head. I tried to sit up, but the pressure was too much that I fell back down and a moan escaped my throat. The curtain that blocked me from the rest of the small room was thrown open and Haku and Tyson were standing by my bed now. Both had concerned looks, and I didn't care. I felt miserable.  
  
"Are you okay, Chihiro?" Tyson asked, kneeling down next to me on the ground. "I was walking by you and Haku and I saw you pass out. I helped him get you here, and then after that, you didn't wake up for a while."  
  
"How long was I out?" I asked.  
  
"It's four, right now," Haku said. "School ended an hour ago."  
  
I frowned, "why haven't my parents done anything?"  
  
"They are at a meeting," Haku said. "We called them, but they never answered. Then we called them at work, and they are both at a meeting that will last until late tonight."  
  
"You couldn't tell them that I passed out?"  
  
"They wouldn't let me talk to them."  
  
I burned deep inside, and I urged for something to smack my fist into. I was hurting, and my parents didn't even care! I wanted to scream, but my lungs hurt, and I was still having problems breathing. Haku rested his hand on my shoulder, his eyes looking at me as if he knew what I was thinking. I smiled faintly as I looked up at him.  
  
Tyson stood up and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," he turned to me. "See you at the game."  
  
"Bye," I said faintly as he walked out of the nurse's room, pulling the curtain shut behind him. I turned my attention back to Haku, whose eyes had not left my face. He looked like he was searching me for something, like I held a secret deep in my eyes. I sighed, and shook my head. "I do not remember it all, Haku," I whispered. "I remember a little, but not all of it."  
  
He looked upset, and my heart ached seeing him like that. "You do not remember the promise?"  
  
I frowned sadly, "I remember I made a promise to you, but I cannot remember what it was."  
  
He looked sad, and I felt hurt. I had hurt him, and I felt terrible. "Haku, I am so sorry," I pleaded. "I really wish I could remember, but, I don't know, some things are just not clear yet."  
  
He nodded, "Don't worry about it, Chihiro, it's fine."  
  
I felt horrible. He came back to me, after all these years, and I promised him something. But, I couldn't remember what that promise was. I probably made him feel even worse than I feel now.  
  
"Are you really okay, Haku?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me, his eyes clear, but wet, I knew what he was about to say, might be a lie. "Chihiro, I am a little upset, but I know you will regain your memory soon. It might take a while, but I am willing to wait until it has returned to you." He reached his hand out, and he gently touched my cheek. "I have been able to wait for six years, I am willing to wait a few days, weeks, months, or even years, until you remember."  
  
I smiled, my cheeks turning a bright red, and he laughed at my face. I laughed with him, and, upon hearing our laughter, Tyson walked slowly into the room. "Are you going to be okay, Chihiro?" He asked, his voice sounding less concerned than before.  
  
I nodded and glanced at Haku, "yes, I'll be fine."  
  
Haku winked at me and stood up. "We should go, you have a game coming up soon."  
  
I shot up out of the bed, "why didn't you tell me sooner! We got to go!"  
  
Tyson and Haku laughed as I rushed out of the room and to my house to get ready for the game. I knew Haku was still hurt from what happened, but if he is really able to wait, then so will I. All I remember about the promise was, I made it, and that I made it with my love for him. And that was enough to keep me thinking of it. I just had to remember soon. 


	6. Part V

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update!! I did now, though! Enjoy!! Here are the replies, first!!

Replies!

Foxer: thanks! Please keep reading!

summrpnkprncess9: Thanks! I'll AIM you as soon as I can!! I've been busy, sorry! Please keep reading!!

Black Betty: Yeah, depressing... lol, wells, I hope you like this chapter! Please keep reading!! DON'T CRY!!!

M.S.K: I updated!! I'm glad you liked it!!! I hope you like this one, too!! Please keep reading!!

Strawberrylover: you need to rent the movie, twiny. I don't think you got the idea :P But, I'm glad you are trying to get it!! Even though you don't understand it, thanks for reading!!!

Kagome Sengoku: AWESOME!!! LOL!!! Wells, I'm glad you like it!!! Please keep reading!!! Thanks again!!!

I hope I didn't forget anyone... Please keep reading people!!

Part V

For a few weeks, I tried to remember. And, again, I didn't remember enough to please Haku. He and Tyson were becoming good friends. In fact, they lived together in an apartment outside of town. I visited as often as my mother would let me, which wasn't that much. The team played a few more games, and Haku came to watch each one and cheer me on. We had won every game thrown our way. Some of the guys on the team thought Haku was good luck, and I just smiled at them and winked at Haku.

I walked down the hallway, seeing the other students speaking to their friends and neighbors, and a few students walking alone to their next class. I sighed and let my lips form a smile. This week was just wonderful. I had never felt so alive, so... happy in such a long time. And I never would have felt this way if Haku hadn't come back.

"Chihiro!"

I turned around and saw Kal running down to hall to catch up with me. I smiled politely, my heart racing as he stepped closer. "Hey Kal."

"Hey," he said, his thin lips forming a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just going to my next class. What about you?"

"I was just looking for you. Hey, do you know the dance coming up?"

Oh no... "Uh... yeah."

"Would you... that is if you want to... go with me?"

The girls in the hallway stopped talking and looked at Kal and I. I stood in front of him, my jaw open, and my mind racing. Should I? What about Haku?

"Uh... Kal, this is really flattering."

"You will?"

I hesitated. "Uh..." I saw Karee walking down the hall towards us, and I saw the look in her eyes. If I said no, then she would take Kal, but if I said yes, what about Haku? I sighed, "yeah, sure Kal, I'll go with you."

Kal smiled, "great! I'll pick you up at seven! See you then!"

I frowned, and turned around to avoid the stars of my fellow classmates. Just down the hall was, who else? Haku. His eyes looked at me disgusted, like I was nothing but a piece of crap. I felt my heart twist, how can I explain it to him? He just shook his head and walked away, leaving me alone in the hallway.

The girls in the hallway giggled as they saw me walk past them. They saw the look on my face, the look on Haku's face, and the look on Kal's face. If I hadn't said yes, if I had just told Kal that I wasn't sure about going to the dance at all, maybe Haku wouldn't be mad at me.

Karee frowned as I walked past her. She looked upset that I didn't say no to Kal, but at this moment, I could care less what she thinks. Nothing mattered now.

(Haku's POV)

I saw the look in her eyes when I glared at her. I saw the way Kal was happy about Chihiro saying she would go to the dance with him. I also saw my reflection in the window across from me. I saw the look I gave her, and now she was hurt even more. My heart twisted, my mind racing, I didn't know what to do now.

Maybe it's not so bad that she goes to the dance with him. Maybe she had a perfectly good reason to say yes. Maybe she didn't mean to say yes, but it just came out that way. There were so many possibilities, but only one answer. I shook my head, deciding to go home for the rest of the day. Tyson had given me his extra key earlier, and now I better break it in.

I remembered my last day at the bathhouse. I remember seeing all the sad faces as I said goodbye. If I could just see the happy look in Chihiro's eyes when I told her that I love her... That's all that I really want... that's all I really wanted ever since I said goodbye to her years ago. Ever since I came back, came to the real world, I have felt happier, just knowing that Chihiro was the cause of it all. Now, if only she knew, remembered, that she too loved me.

Or... did she? Did she really love me like I think she does? What if she doesn't want to remember? What if she is forcing herself to forget it all, have the memories swept away from her existence? Did she really want me back?

I shook my head, the thoughts ran away from my mind. If she really didn't want me here, she would tell me. I know she would. I watched her grow up, learn the meaning of life, and herself. I saw her take her first step, I saved her in the lake, I saw her catch her first fish, and I saw her hit her first homerun. I saw it all. I saw everything she did, and I watched with the aching of my heart. I longed to be free of my debt, and now that I am free, free to walk this world with her at my side, I will not give it up so easily.

I will not let her go without a fight.

(Chihiro's POV)

The dance was tonight, but Haku remained on my mind. I had picked out my dress, a black velvet dress, matching gloves that stretched to my elbows, and black high-heeled shoes that hid under the seam of the dress. I put my hair up, tight curls falling from the bottom, and crystal white pearls laced through my hair. I wore my pearl necklace that I had gotten from my grandmother for my sixteenth birthday, and the matching earrings were placed in my ears.

With the sound of the doorbell, I grabbed my black purse, and slowly walked down the stairs to see Kal standing with my mother at the edge of the steps. My mother was taking pictures, and my father just shook his head, exchanging looks at Kal and I. I smiled as big as I could for how I felt, and Kal reached for my hand. I hesitated before taking it, and he led me out of the house and to the limo he had rented for the night. He opened the door for me, and I climbed in, taking a seat, with him at my side.

I hadn't spoken a word the entire ride, and neither did he. I think he noticed I was tense, and did not push for a conversation. I was grateful. When we arrived at the school, students were everywhere, all in formal wear. I smiled as I saw my baseball team all in suits and tuxes. I held back a giggle as I saw Tyson trying to hold himself from ripping his tie off.

Kal opened the door for me, and grabbed my hand as I stepped out of the limo. It pulled out of the driveway, and left, leaving me with Kal. Tyson waved to me, and I hesitated before waving back. Kal smiled, and led me over to him.

"Chihiro!" Tyson said, walking up to Kal and I. "You look..." he choked. "You look beautiful."

I smiled, "you look good, too. I always wondered what you would look like in a tux."

He laughed a bit of tension away, and Kal chuckled, probably glad I was smiling and talking.

"Someone's here to see you, Chihiro," Tyson said. "And I think it's important."

I saw the worried look in his eyes, and I knew whom he was talking about. I turned my head to Kal, "can you excuse me for a while?"

He nodded, and let go of my arm. I walked away, walking into the gym and seeing the many faces. I saw tons of people, all dancing, chatting, or just sitting alone. I jumped up a little bit to look over the heads of others, and tried to see around people.

"Looking for someone?"

I turned around and Haku stood behind me, a smile on his face.

"Haku!" I said, resisting the sudden urge to wrap my arms around him in an embrace. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days!"

He gave a weak smile, "I've been busy."

I gave an even weaker smile. "Oh... I see."

He looked around, as if avoiding my eyes. Then, he finally looked at me. "I need to talk to you. In private, if that's okay."

I nodded, and he took my hand, leading me back outside and away from everyone. I let him lead me to the garden outside of the gym, where the music could not be heard, and no one could be seen. He stopped walking, and turned to look at me. I looked back at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Chihiro... did you really want me to come back?"

I frowned, "what do you mean? Yes I did. I mean, I know I can't remember so much, but I do remember waiting for you to come back, and how I never allowed another man to touch me because I knew you were coming."

"But... yet you still fell in love with other men."

I shook my head, "no. I never fell in love with them. I only liked them, you know, a crush. I never fell in love with them, because I only love you. I could only love you, and I will only love you."

He didn't say anything, just looked away from me.

"I thought you weren't coming," I continued, my voice growing lower and lower. "I thought you had fallen in love with a maid in the bathhouse. Or maybe you had forgotten about me and had fallen in love with some other girl who went to the spirit world."

His eyes met mine, "never! Ever since you left, I have been trying to make my debt finished just so I could see you. I could not stand the fact that I had to wait so many years to finally see you. The more I waited, the more my heart ached. I could never love anyone else, Chihiro. You were, and are, the only one."

I smiled, and so did he. We just stood there, enjoying each other's company, each other's eyes, and each other's feelings. I had told him I loved him, now all I had to do was remember that promise.


	7. Part VI

AN: Hey guys, how are all of you?? Wells, I am updating so much now, because I am home schooled, and I got a lot of time right now because I don't have all of the books I need at the moment, and things are going really slow. Anyways, I am updating, I have finished one of my stories, and this one will be finished shortly along with another one. I hope you all like them!!

Replies!

summrpnkprncess9: yeah, busy is BAD! Okay, I will try not to worry, okay?? Lol, thanks!! I'm glad you thought it was cute!! It was supposed to be cute!! Lol, thanks again!! Please keep reading!!

Black Betty: lol, YAY!! You didn't cry!!!! That's AWESOME!! Lol, wells, I'm glad you are happy!! Thanks for saying this is amazing work, 'cause I never believe it is P lol, thanks again!! Please keep reading!!!

Elfin Kagome: thanks!! I'm glad you liked it!! I love your name!!! Lol, no this isn't the end, but it's coming!!! Lol, thanks for reading!! Please keep reading!!!

M.S.K: I hope this chapter is longer... lol, I'm glad you liked it, nay, LOVED it!! LOL!!! Thanks!! Please keep reading!!

Avolare: Thanks!!! Please keep reading!!! I hope this is more for you!!

Strawberrylover: You REALLY need to see the movie now, dear!!!! LOL, I'm glad you love it!!! Thanks!!!! Please keep reading!!! Even though you don't get it... lol

Draechaeli: WOW!! Reading it TWICE!!! I feel so special!!! Thanks!!! I'm glad you liked it!! Please keep reading!!!

Mandi-Solo

DISCLAIMER: I do now own anything at all!!! Except a few stories on fictionpress... but that's a different story!!!! On to this one!!!!

Part VI

I was running... breathing hard... sweat falling down my face. I could feel something was terribly wrong, not right... My feet began to hurt. Everything is black, I couldn't see. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. I'm being held... someone's holding me! I could hear his breathing in my ear, and his heart beat on my back. His hands move to my hair, and his lips press against mine. My vision clears, and I can see his face.

Haku...

My soul mate... my other half... The one I've been searching for, and he's finally found me.

He shook his head, "not yet..."

"What?" I asked, feeling my heart ache.

"There is still more to wait for, dear," he said, his eyes searching my face. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I felt his heart skip a few beats.

I looked up at him, his face loosing its color. "Haku... what's going on?"

He looked down at me, giving me the warmest smile I've ever seen. "Will you wait for me?"

"I'll wait forever!" I said, pressing myself against him tightly. "But why do I have to wait? I have you right here! I'll never leave, and neither will you!"

He shook his head, his warm smile vanishing to a weak one. I felt my heart beat faster, wishing that he wasn't upset. I begged him with my eyes, pleading him not to look at me that way, but his smile had not changed.

"Chihiro... we cannot be together in this world..."

"What? Why not?"

"I am a spirit, not a real human of flesh and blood like you. There is only one place where we can be together."

I knew where he meant, but I dared not return there. I was forced to work, forget my name and my parents. I almost forgot about Haku... I could not let that happen again. I shook my head furiously, pounding my fist into his chest. "No! I will not go back to that awful place! Why can't you just stay here like you are now?"

He put his hands onto my cheeks, my tears rolling through his fingers. "I am only allowed to stay here for a while, not as long as I had hoped."

I shook my head, and buried my face in his chest, his heart beat pounding in my ears. "I can't return there... I will forget everything again... I cannot allow myself to go through that again..."

He sighed, and pushed me away from him. "I have two more days, Chihiro. I hope you make up your mind before I leave. There is no way we can meet after I have returned to my world." He was not smiling, his eyes looked of sadness and worry, and he began to slowly step away from me, walking backwards into the darkness.

I reached out my hand, "No! Haku! No! Don't go!"

My cries were useless; he still walked away. With a kiss blown from his lips, he turned his back to me, and I felt every piece of life in me vanish.

I opened my eyes, seeing my ceiling above me. I shuttered my eyelids, forcing my vision to become clear, and I saw that I was lying down on my bed, which was filled with cold sweat. It was early morning, and my alarm was ringing. It had been two hours since it turned off, and my mother would probably yell at me for not waking up in time. With a slow reach of my hand, I shut the ringing off, and rubbed my soar eyes with the back of my hands.

The dream played over and over in my head as I walked to my closet to gather some clothes for the day. Why did he appear in my dream? My dream...

I gasped, dropping my brush and clothes onto the floor. I had that dream before... it was when I didn't remember the promise. I had promised I'd wait for him forever. I had promised him I'd wait forever...

Wait forever...

Forever...

Before I knew it, I was on the ground, crying like I have never cried before. Tears kept streaming down my cheeks and onto the carpet. I felt tired, weak, and helpless. My body was still fatigued from sleep, and I felt weightless. I felt like jelly, but pain rushed into my head, and I sniffed furiously to stop my tears from coming any further.

Nothing worked... I was still crying. I remained on the ground, tears falling from my eyes, for an hour or more. I had lost track of time until my phone rang to snap me back to reality. I forced back what was left of my emotions, and I slowly, shakily, stood up and reached for the phone.

"He-hello?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Chihiro! Are you just now getting up!" My mother screamed in my ear from downstairs.

I ignored her, and listened closely to the person on the phone.

"Chihiro..." Haku's voice came through the other side. "I leave tomorrow at dawn..."

_Oh no... more tears..._

"I need to know soon, Chihiro... tonight is the last I can see you."

"No!" I screamed at him, not in any control of my emotions anymore. "We have to see each other before you go! I will not see you off tonight!"

"So... you're not coming... are you?"

I realized the words that had just escaped my mouth, and I gasped. "No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" He snapped, frustration and pain in his voice sounded much like my own. "Chihiro, I don't have time to wait anymore, it's almost two, and I am leaving at dawn. You got very little time to make up your mind. But you already seem to have made your decision..."

"Haku! I haven't decided anything! I just spent an hour crying on my floor!" Tears began to stroll down my face again. "I don't know what I want... I have to think about this, Haku. You have to give me more time!"

"I was not the one that made this happen... It is the rule us spirits follow. I was here for weeks, I cannot stay any longer..."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" I screamed back at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! I would have made my choice right away!"

"Because you did not remember, Chihiro... you did not remember your promise..."

_The promise... that cursed promise I had made years ago! If it wasn't for that promise..._

_I wouldn't be in love with Haku... and he wouldn't be here right now..._

I gave a sigh, feeling tired and incapable of anymore words. I forced them to come out of my mouth, "Haku... where are you leaving?"

He hesitated, but I knew he felt no more need to argue anymore. "At the lake. Right when the sun comes over the mountains... I will be gone..."

I nodded, knowing that he could not see it. "Very well... I will see you there with my decision."

I knew he felt horrible, and I couldn't blame him. I felt bad myself. "Bye," he said quickly, as if he needed to get off to let his emotions go. He hung up before I could even reply, and I hung up myself, feeling the wave of tears come back to my eyes.

I fell back to the ground, my legs numb from the emotion. I could not think anymore... my mind became a complete blur...

With soft cries... I had fallen into sleep that lasted longer than I hoped.


	8. Epilogue

AN: hey guys, this is the last chapter!! ::sniffs:: yes, this story was really fun to make, and it was awesome that you guys liked it too much!! I will make another post for the replies after this chapter, so I can get a final word to all of you. Before I get on with the story, I want to say thanks to you all for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me, especially because if it weren't for you guys even reading this, I wouldn't be writing it at all!!! So, thanks guys!! I will do the replies at the end of the chapter so you don't have to wait anymore, okay?? Wells, on with the chapter!! OH! And most of you might not like this chapter... HINT: genre is tragedy.

Mandi-Solo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spirited Away.

Epilogue

_If I let him go without saying something... I may never get to see him again... but... He's a spirit... he can be around me all the time, so I would never be alone... But that doesn't change the fact that I love him... and that he went through so much trouble to come back to me, and I almost turned him down. I have to stop him from going... I have to say something to stop him!_

_But... what if he doesn't want to stay with me? With the way I acted yesterday, I wouldn't want to be around me either... But... he still loves me, I know it! I could tell in his voice, I could tell by his actions, he still loves me, and he doesn't want to leave me! _

_But if I go... what becomes of my body? I cannot take my body to the spirit world... I would appear as a dead body to my family and friends... all the people I care about on Earth would be filled with sorrow for my death... I can't let them go through such pain..._

_Yet... I can't just forget about Haku... Damn... all of this thinking is making me blind on the road! Get out of the way dog! Move! Darn it! I'm late! The sun's almost risen! It won't be long until it's over the mountain... and Haku will be gone forever from me..._

_NO! I will not let myself think such a thing! I will not let him get away from me! I love him too much to let him just walk away from me! Haku! Wait just a little bit longer! I'm coming!_

(Haku)

_I don't blame her for not coming... with the way I treated her yesterday... I wouldn't come either... I practically snapped at her, forced her to make choice of a lifetime within minutes... how could I be so stupid? This is her world, her life, her family and friends... How could I ever think that she would give it all up for me? Me? A spirit, not a human, not a man to give her what her heart desires, what she craves, what she wants from a man..._

_I will never be able to fill that hole in her heart for what she longs for... I will only be able to tell her words, not show her actions of how much I love her... I could never do what she is expecting me to do for her... I could never be able to touch her... feel her... memorize her body... I would never be able to do anything that she requests..._

_What am I saying? If she comes to the spirit world with me... we would both be spirits, and we can do whatever our hearts demand! But... she doesn't know how to live the life of a spirit... I, however, know. This is who I am, what I was made to be... she is a human, a body of flesh and bone, and I am a body of air and spirits... _

_Oh no! The sun! It's coming! Chihiro, HURRY! I don't have much time left!_

(Chihiro)

I saw the lake just a few more yards, but the sun's rays were peaking over the mountaintops. I pressed my foot harder on the gas, hearing the engine growl, and the dirt on the road peel. I turned left, right, and I finally stopped, seeing Haku standing at the edge of the lake, his eyes cast upon the rising sun.

I jumped out of the car, and yelled with all of my strength, "HAKU!"

He turned around, his face showing more color, and a small smile forming on his small lips. I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He began to kiss my head, my cheeks, my lips, and my ears, whatever part of my body he could manage. I kiss him back, feeling my heart long for this moment.

We finally stopped, just remaining in each other's arms, and I finally looked up at him, seeing tears in his eyes as he looked down at me. Tears of my own formed in my eyes, and I forced back my wave of emotions to speak.

"Haku... I've done a lot of thinking in the last few minutes..." I said, my voice shaky, but firm. I had to tell him my decision... "But... as terribly sad as I am... I am afraid I cannot go with you to the spirit world."

Before he could open his mouth to speak, I continued. "Now, don't get me wrong, I really want to go with you! I love you with all of my heart, and I remember the promise I made to you years ago! I remember everything, the moment I first fell in love with you, the moment I left you to return to this world... the moment I had thrown away my last bit of memories of you into this very lake.

"But I don't want to forget... if I return to the spirit world with you... I may forget my real life... my real identity... my very existence... I could not let myself go through that... Even if I am with you for the rest of my life."

He smiled, and ran his fingers through my hair. "I understand completely, Chihiro. You are a human, and I am a spirit... two different beings..." tears rolled down his face. "How could we possibly ever have fallen in love..."

I shook my head, "just because I am not going with you... doesn't mean I still can't love you as much as I do. After I die... I will be with you as a spirit... we will always be together then..."

His tears still remained, and my own fell down. "Chihiro... I don't know if I can live-even as a spirit-without you in my life... I feel so much pain in my heart right now... knowing that I may never get to hold you like this again for a long time..."

I smiled, "that's how I felt when I left you the first time... but I lived just knowing that I _would_ see you again, and that we would love each other so very much, that time and everything else wouldn't matter. Because that's how I feel about you, Haku. Nothing else matters to me anymore... and I am willing to live out my life for you... showing you my life as it could be... so when I finally die... we will be in an even grater love than now."

He smiled, and brought his lips on mine, kissing me so deeply, I wished we never had to part. It was like all of my sorrows were being drowned from my very existence... my entire life meant nothing to me anymore... I felt so my pleasure, his arms moving around my body, holding my tightly, yet softly... his lips felt so warm... his tongue fighting mine... it was a moment I would hold onto forever.

He finally parted... and the pleasure vanished from my heart. I looked at the mountains, the sun was nearing. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, wanting to hold onto him until he was finally gone.

"I'll wait for you forever, Chihiro," he whispered softly in my hair.

"I'll wait forever," I whispered back, and I continued to hold onto him.

The sun began to shine brightly over the mountain, and slowly, very slowly, Haku began to fade from my arms. From his feet up, he began to vanish, and I began to cry. I cried out what tears were left from my heart, and he cried as well, but he was smiling... as was I. We would be together again... we just had to wait a little while longer...


	9. Last Words

Hello, my fans. Again, I want to say a thank you to all of you who read and review. I am so pleased that you liked it, heck, I'm just glad you read it!! It means a lot to me that you guys took the time to read my story, because I worked hard on it just to make you guys happy! Now, I am sorry for causing you to cry if you did, but, it said tragedy... I had to put something tragic. I wasn't really planning on this ending when I was writing it, but then I remembered "oh yeah!! It's supposed to be tragic!!" and I had to write a different ending than I had planned.

However, I am just glad that you liked it, and that you enjoyed reading it. I apologize for it being so short, but I ran out of ideas very quickly, and I was running out of time. See, I am not getting online as much as I do now, and I am trying to finished off what stories I can in the little time I will be getting on. Sorry if this story seems rushed, and quick-paced, but I still am glad that you enjoyed it.

Okay, without further to do, I have one more thing to ask of you. Would you please not review to this reply page, please?? Because then I would probably put up another page of replies, followed by another, and then another, because I don't like to leave you guys hanging and me not replying to you. If you do have a comment to this, you can go to my profile, and e-mail to me your comment, and I will most likely reply back in another e-mail. It makes things easier on me, and I won't get in trouble. So, here are the replies.

Replies!!

Black Betty: Yeah, I can understand why you would smile. It was made to be romantically sad... But it's not the end of our two lovers!!! I might be putting up a sequel... I haven't decided... lol. Wells, I am just so glad that you liked it, and called it a "wonderful story." Lol, thanks so much!! It means a lot to know that you read it, even liked it!! Thanks so much again, I know I have said it so many times before, but I am just so grateful!!! Keep on reading many other stories!!

Elfin Kagome: I am sorry that I made you cry, wells, a little bit anyways... lol. But I am so glad you liked it!! Thanks, it means a lot that you read it, and even liked it!! Yes, the title does fit in very well, thank you. I hope you will continue to enjoy reading other stories, not mine, but, yeah... lol. I am so glad that you liked it and read it, thanks so much!!!

Anywien: thank you so much!! I am sorry that I made you cry, but it made me cry just writing it!!! Now that is sad... lol. I am continuing on writing, I hope you will be reading some of my new ones, whenever they come out, because you are an awesome reader, and I am just so grateful!!! Thanks so much for reading, and enjoying, my story!!

Strawberrylover: LOL!! Man, you are BOSSY!! Lol jk jk!!! I know, it was sad!! Lol, wells, I am sorry that this is your review for the 7th one... but... I couldn't waste anymore time waiting for the other one... lol. Wells, I am glad that you liked it!! Thanks so much for reading!! Lol, wells, again, thanks so much!!

Micrll: I am sorry if the chapter came out the way you didn't want it to be... and I am sorry that this is your 7th review... lol. Again, I couldn't wait around for all of the reviews!! I am glad that you liked it, and read it!! Thanks so much, it means just so much to me!!

M.S.K: I am glad that you liked it, nay, LOVED it... lol. Yes, I admit it is better than that last chapter, and I am sorry that this is your 7th review... but, again! I cannot wait around for all of the reviews!! Lol, I am glad that you read it, and loved it, thank you so much!! It really, really means a lot to me!!

Draechaeli: Oober sadness... I know!! Wells, I am sorry that this is YOUR 7th review... lol, but again, I can't wait for all of the reviews... lol. Thank you so much for reading, and enjoying it!! It means so much to me, you can't imagine!! Thanks again!!

I really hope I did not forget anyone!!! If I did forget you, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! Tell me!!!! Send an email and YELL AT ME!!! I will reply back to you and say sorry a million times!! Or... until I loose count... lol. Wells, once again, thanks so much to everyone who read it!! I am so glad, and grateful to you all!!! Once again, if you have a comment to this chapter, please e-mail it to me, and I will gladly reply to you as soon as I can! Thanks again, everyone!!

Love Always Forever,

Mandi-Solo


End file.
